Electrical connectors for connecting between two devices such as for example printed circuit boards are well known. In modern applications, electrical connection between two electrical devices may need to be made wherein a high density of individual electrical leads of a printed circuit board require connection with another electrical device. Connectors which make the connection between the two devices for such applications are often referred to as high density connectors. This is because the individual conductive elements of the connector need to correspond with closely spaced electrical leads of a printed circuit board. An electrical connector may be securely mounted to one electrical device and subsequently engaged to another electrical device such as a printed circuit board by the use of a fastening screw or screws. For example it can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,267 that an electrical connector which carries a plurality of conductive elements is able to make electrical contact with an electrical device which is screwed to the connector. During the assembly of such an arrangement, the printed circuit board is pressed against the contacts of the electrical connector by tightening a screw which extends through the printed circuit board and into the body of the connector.
As the conductive elements of this type of connector are compression conductive elements which are able to be deflected upon contact with a printed circuit board, it is possible to over tighten the screw and damage the connector. A warping of the printed circuit board may be caused by high compression forces when the printed circuit board is tightened down. The printed circuit board is unable to take the load and therefore warps under it. The degree of warping of the printed circuit board at the area of contact with the electrical connector will also be influenced by such factors as the thickness of the printed circuit board, the number and position of fastening elements and any additional support that may be provided. One way that the problem may be overcome is by the provision of a threaded insert provided in the body of the connector with which a screw can engage for tightening. The insert may provide a limit to the degree of compression that can be provided by a screw. However the provision of a threaded insert may not always be feasible as for example the body of the compression connector may have size constraints. A further disadvantage with the provision of a threaded tightening screw is that the process of engagement of the printed circuit board with the electrical connector will require an assembly step which involves the use of a tightening device such as a screw driver. This is a manufacturing step which can add to the time of assembly and the complexity of assembly equipment. The rotational engagement of the screw can also induce a torque on the connector and/or the circuit broad which may lead to undesirable effects.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector which will improve the ease of assembly and avoid the above mentioned problems or at least provide the public with a useful choice.